Outcasts
by AltairSnow
Summary: Short one-shot. SoMa (Soul x Maka) AU Where Soul is sick of his family and Maka finds him by a bridge


I stared out over the bridge. It was beautiful. The trees, the bushes, the river.

It made me want to puke.

Why is this supposed to be pretty? In this world, people are separated by those who are pretty and those who are not. I'm sick of it.

I am labeled as 'pretty' by the world simply because my family would have been degraded if I wasn't.

I go to their stupid parties, play for their stupid friends, and live for their stupid sake.

It sickens me.

Those things labeled as pretty by the world make me want to puke. Why, in fact, are humans labeled as 'pretty' at all?

When in fact they are merely ugly creatures who don't dare admit what pigs they really are.

I stare down to the alley below the bridge. It seems so far away. Covered in trash, dirt, and debris, it is a place none who live on the lighter side would go down to if their lives depended on it.

It suited me so well that my legs found themselves climbing up the rail that separated land from air.

I stare at the scenery as my hands grasped the railing. I was sitting down, and all I had to do was let go, and then-

"Wait!"

I heard a voice that made me turn my head. Did someone come to get me? Did they actually care? However, the figure that I saw was not that of a person I knew.

Figures that the only one who's care was someone who didn't know me.

"Who are you?" I found myself asking. Strange. It shouldn't matter what her name was. I shouldn't have a reason to care, but the sight of a girl, seeming to be my age, innocently call out to me as I was sitting on the railing of the tallest bridge around, made me wonder.

She seemed a bit surprised by my sudden inquiry, but it didn't stop the ash blonde from answering my question.

"Maka." The pigtailed girl replied. "My name is Maka. What's your name?"

"Soul."

* * *

He didn't tell me his surname, but I didn't tell him mine, so I didn't press. The strange white haired boy didn't move from his position on the railing, but at least he didn't let go yet.

Picking my words as carefully as possible, I told him, "there are other ways to get to Death City, you know. The most popular includes hiking down the valley. I've seen a few try the quick way down. They didn't look very, well, they didn't really have anything to look at by the time they got to the bottom. It's a bit farther down than it looks."

He looked at me as though he was confused. "Death City? Where's that? Never heard of it."

 _I'd be more surprised if you had._ I couldn't help thinking to myself. "It's not an official city or anything. It's named after the governor, Lord Death."

His eyebrows raised. "Unofficial city? Didn't know they existed anymore." He leaned towards the railing, which prompted me to take another step forward in hopes he wouldn't let go.

"Well, we also need a place to call home." I blurted out without thinking. Actually, this entire time I haven't been thinking. Helping a guy? Why would I try to save a guy anyway? I hate men! And besides, he looks weird, with his beautiful crimson ruby eyes and silky snow white hair... Something's definitely wrong with me.

"We?" He asked. "Who's we?" The answer I give him consists of merely two words.

"The outcasts."

His eyes widen, giving me a better look at them. _They really are beautiful_. I finally get up the nerve to ask him, "So, um, do you mind coming back over to this side of the railing?"

* * *

Probably surprising both of us, I laugh. "You're an idiot, aren't you, Maka?"

The expression on her face told me that if I'd said that any other time, she would have shoved the spine of a book into my skull (don't ask me why I thought of that). However, seeing as she was trying her best to stop me, I complied and went back to her side.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, we both heaved a sigh. Noticing the other's reaction, we then both started laughing so hard that we fell down.

When we got over our laughing fit, I looked up to see two big emeralds staring back at me. _Her eyes are beautiful._

I inadvertently widened my eyes in shock. She was the first thing I'd ever seen in my life that I thought was beautiful.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. I thought for moment. "Well... Yeah. I guess I'm good now." I crossed my legs as I scratched my head. _Nice job, Evans. Very cool. You just got yourself saved by a girl. Smooth._

She cleared her throat. "Um, anyways, my name is Maka Albarn. I'm 16. How old are you, Soul?"

"I'm seventeen." I answered. "And my full name is Soul Evans."

Why I told her my full name I don't know, but for some reason I felt like I didn't want to lie to her. Weird, since I have told everyone else in my lies for as long as I can remember- _I don't want to lie anymore_. I felt myself thinking. _From now on, I won't tell lies, at least to her. I will be honest, even if it's brutal._

Why I suddenly decided that, I'm not sure.

* * *

"So, um, what are you going to do now?" I found myself asking as we walked off of the bridge. Soul stared off into space with a distant look in his eyes.

"Dunno." Seeing as he wasn't continuing, I started to suggest, "Well, first of all, you could go home, but something tells me you didn't leave on very good terms." I looked at him to confirm, and he nodded with a smirk. He had sharp teeth, like a shark. It was cute. I mentally hit myself. _What are thinking, Maka?! You just met him! On a bridge! A boy! Use logic!_

I continued to speak before my imagination completely ran away. "Then, you could to a friend's house, but you don't really look like the type to socialize very much... Do you have any friends?" He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Just one." Curious, I caught his eyes to ask him who. _You probably don't even know them! He came from the topside! Stupid!_

"You."

My eyes widened. I felt my face redden, but I attempted to ignore it and instead continued to talk. "Well, my last suggestion is that you come with me to Death City. Hell knows we've got enough room. It's... not exactly the cleanest place in the world, but-" "Sure." He interrupted.

We both stopped walking and looked at each other at the same time. He continued.

"If you don't mind, of course." I shook my head, and smiled at him. He grinned back at me, showing his sharp teeth that reminded me of a shark.

He held out his hand as he told me, "Lead the way." I took it, and together we walked down the canyon road to a place only outcasts know.


End file.
